<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electrical Imposter by Just_A_Lad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890302">Electrical Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lad/pseuds/Just_A_Lad'>Just_A_Lad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us AU, Betrayal, Killings, Knives, i wrote this all in a flurry but it's inspired by (wait for it) among us. wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lad/pseuds/Just_A_Lad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Among Us AU<br/>i think that's really all that has to be said<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His Hair? Wack. His gear? Wack.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has nothing to do with my traitor theories, these characters were just picked for Certain Reasons<br/>don't worry i love them &lt;3<br/>the chapters may start off a little short, but they'll get longer as the story advances</p><p>well, here's something to satiate you lads until the next OfY update<br/>hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He really did it to us, huh,” I said, surveying the area around me. It looked like a spaceship from those space raider video games.</p><p>“This is some sort of ship,” Midoriya said, just as observant as ever. Granted, it was probably a good thing to mention.</p><p>A flash of yellow caught my eye, and I looked down to see that I was wearing some sort of jumpsuit/astronaut uniform. It was bright yellow, and complimented my hair, as it should. For the most part.</p><p>“Obviously, nerd,” Bakugo said. He was wearing one, too, along with everyone else. The colors pretty much seemed to match their general aesthetics.</p><p>“We should explore,” I suggested, itching to get up from this table and look through the hallways that branched off from this room, which I assumed was a cafeteria. This place just <em> screamed </em> “come look at me” from the way the hallways twisted, making the ends vanish into darkness.</p><p>A voice crackled overhead. “On your wrists, you’ll find a screen that will display your tasks. Two of you have different tasks. You’ve been tasked to kill the other people around you and get out alive. If one of them spots you and calls a meeting, you’ll be voted off.”</p><p>“Like that video game?” I asked. “Danganronpa? Oh, man. Are the rest of us gonna be killed if we pick the wrong guy?”</p><p>“Or girl,” Jirou cut in. “Some of us aren’t sweaty and tall like you guys, if you haven’t noticed, Jammingyay.”</p><p>I grinned and nodded. “Yeah. Right. You sweat as much as the rest of us.”</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p>“If you’re found out by your comrades, you’ll be voted out and sent through the airlock,” the person said. “Your job is to be the two solely remaining members.”</p><p>“If you think you can get us to kill our friends, then you’re wrong,” Uraraka said, pressing her lips together. “We aren’t doing that.”</p><p>A slow chuckle sounded, filling the air around us. “You’d be surprised at what the threat of death will do to the brain. Each imposter can kill one person at a time. If no killing happens, I’ll have to interfere.”</p><p>“Interfere in what way?” Yaomomo asked. “You wouldn’t want to interrupt your own game.”</p><p>“I won’t have to.” He didn’t elaborate. “Begin your tasks. I’d give it two hours before the first meeting is called.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. We aren’t that stupid,” Bakugo scoffed.</p><p>Everyone looked down at their wrists to see their tasks, and I did the same. As I clicked the button that would show me what I had to do, the screen was tinged with red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Job: Imposter.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My fist clenched in the thick glove.</p><p>I was an imposter.</p><p>I had to kill people who were my <em> friends </em>.</p><p>There was no way I could do that, but I didn’t know what that guy meant by “interfering.” Would it be worse to die a terrible death at the hands of a man you didn’t know, or die because of a friend’s choice?</p><p>I didn’t want to dwell on it, but I scrolled to the side. The other imposter was Uraraka.</p><p>I looked up and met her eyes from across the table. She was doing a pretty good job of concealing her shock, but I could tell she was shaken. Iida and Midoriya were talking to her, inviting her and Tsu to join them to do their tasks. Todoroki was going to join Yaomomo and Jirou.</p><p>“Come on, Dunceface.”</p><p>I looked up to see Bakugo.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” I said, standing up. My legs were shaking.</p><p>I couldn’t kill people. I wasn’t… that wasn’t me. But would I have a choice? What if this guy endlessly tortured my friends because I had made the wrong choice? I didn’t want that to happen, but I didn’t want people to die, either.</p><p>Kirishima slung his arm across our shoulders as we walked down a corridor.</p><p>“It says this is Admin,” the red-suited boy said, pointing to a sign.</p><p>“Congratulations, you can read,” Bakugo replied, walking straight in.</p><p>Kirishima rolled his eyes, and we followed him in.</p><p>I stood by as they swiped their cards.</p><p>“I have tasks somewhere else,” I lied.</p><p>Was it a lie?</p><p>My task was right in front of me.</p><p>I crossed my arms and stood back as they got increasingly frustrated with the card swipe. It was then that I felt a smooth, hard object in a concealed pocket on my sleeve. After discreetly feeling it further, I realized that it was a knife.</p><p>We left Admin a few minutes later.</p><p>“Where’s Shields?” Kiri asked, searching his map.</p><p>“That way,” Bakugo said.</p><p>I paused. “I… have tasks in the Lower Engine. I’m gonna head that way.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if we stuck together?” Kiri asked.</p><p>I shook my head. “The sooner we get tasks done, the sooner we can get out. At least, I think so.”</p><p>“Don’t come crying if you get killed,” Bakugo said.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t think I’ll have a problem with that. </em>
</p><p>We parted ways, and I walked toward the Lower Engine. A noise stopped me. It had come from a room labeled “Electrical.”</p><p>The knife was cold through the fabric.</p><p>I turned toward the room.</p><p>
  <em> A merciless death, or a peaceful departure. </em>
</p><p>It was my choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Will You Learn That Your Actions Have Consequences???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I peered around the corner into Electrical, my hand on the flap to open the pocket with the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’m even considering this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was assuming I was doing my friends a favor by killing them before others could a good thing? It certainly wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every human life was valuable. Even if someone had committed the most unrighteous felony, that person was still human. I obviously thought people should undergo consequences for their actions, but I didn’t think the death penalty was a good thing. Because people were still human, no matter who they were, and that was the most important thing of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I was about to go against all of my ideals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grimaced and entered Electrical. Yaomomo was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I said, walking up behind her. She was fixing wires. “I thought Jirou and Todoroki were with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had tasks in the Cafeteria, so we split up. I thought you were with Bakugo and Kirishima?” she answered, her eyes narrow and focused on her tasks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing. Different tasks in different places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the knife from the pocket. “It’s dangerous to be wandering around by yourself, though. I’m glad I found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was pounding in my chest. Why were the words slipping out so easily? I hated it. I didn’t want to kill anyone. But this wasn’t a win-lose situation. It was lose-lose. One of the losing options was just better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t actually think that someone would kill one of us,” she said. “We know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His threat sounded pretty serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was I trying to validate my own actions? That’s what it sounded like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My palms were sweaty in the gloves, and the pounding pulse of nerves shot through me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, maybe, but we can get through all of this,” she said, connecting the last wires and shutting the panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to do it. I had to. Now was a better chance than other times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think we can?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and met my eyes, her newly confident smile radiant. “Of course we can. We’re heroes, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And heroes… they save people,” I murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “We do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clenched my teeth. “Right. Then…” I raised the knife, almost unknowingly, “I’ll be saving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile dropped, her eyes widening. “Kaminari-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I plunged the knife into her, not really aiming for a specific place, just one that would be fatal so this would end quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words died on her tongue as quickly as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the knife out, blood glistening on it’s blade and hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just killed someone. I had just killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yaomomo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My wristband chimed, and I started, turning to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Imposters may use vents as quick escapes after killing someone. Crewmates do not have access to these vents.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a vent in the corner of the room. Any moment, someone could come in and find her body. Her glassy eyes, still wide with horror. Her paling skin. The blood draining from her, slowly, like a spilled juice box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bent down and wiped the blood onto her suit. I couldn’t save everyone if they found out it was me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Yaomomo,” I breathed, rising to my feet. I didn’t have time to mourn. More people needed to be saved, and I was someone who could do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gazed down at her body. “I swear, I’ll save everyone here. This won’t be a mistake, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away from her, I ducked into the vent. I didn’t know where it would take me, but I would soon find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget about the vents taking me places. Where was I taking myself? When her body was found, I would have to feign innocence. What would be my alibi? Would I even have time to make one before she was found?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I popped out of the vent into Security. There were cameras, displaying some of the hallways. I studied them, making sure I knew which places to avoid. I saw Midoriya’s group pass by, up through Navigation. Other than that, it was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found Kirishima and Bakugo pretty easily. They had circled back and were passing by Security, so I tagged along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are cameras in there,” I said, hurriedly putting the knife back. “We can watch those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring. We aren’t here to watch movies,” Bakugo said as we passed through the Lower Engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I realised we were heading toward Electrical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing myself, I followed them into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your room,” Kiri joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed as best I could. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then we rounded the corner, and Yaomomo’s body came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They froze. I felt sick just looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiri’s eyes were wide. “Someone… someone actually… they actually did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I asked, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight of my own work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to call a meeting,” Bakugo said, his voice dark. “Then we can get that bastard out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- yeah. Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, our hands were slamming down onto the button on the table in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarms blared, and I knew that the next few minutes would be agonizing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>press F to pay respects for our Creati</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Are You Running? WHY Are You Running?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yaomomo,” Uraraka said, her voice shaking. “Why?”</p><p>I knew that question was directed at me. But she wouldn’t out me. I knew she wouldn’t. If I could get a chance to talk to her, I would tell her about my realization. The realization that we were saving everyone here.</p><p>Everyone was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Where was she?” Iida asked.</p><p>“Electrical,” Bakugo replied.</p><p>“Did you see anyone near?” Midoriya questioned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Bakugo, Kaminari and I found the body together,” Kirishima explained.</p><p>“So someone actually resorted to killing,” Todoroki mused.</p><p>“If we stay in groups, we should be fine,” Jirou said hurriedly. “Think: the imposters can’t get us if we’re together.”</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, Lobes,” Bakugo said. “We’d never get our tasks done.”</p><p>“We could go in small groups,” Uraraka suggested. “Like, Iida, Kaminari, Jirou, me. Kirishima, Bakugo, Deku, Tsu, and Todoroki.”</p><p>Iida nodded. “That’s a good idea.”</p><p>“We have to find out who the killer is,” Midoriya reminded us.</p><p>“But we have no idea,” Tsu put in, tapping her lime, gloved finger against her cheek. “It says we can Skip the vote. I think we should do that.”</p><p>“Good idea, Asui- Tsu.”</p><p>Tsu nodded.</p><p>We skipped the vote, and split up into the teams Uraraka had suggested.</p><p>She was planning a double kill. If she had actually found my actions horrible, she wouldn’t have suggested we be on the same team.</p><p>I fell back, dropping so I was walking next to her.</p><p>“A double?” I asked under my breath, hating the words.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed in conflict. “I- yeah. A double.”</p><p>We stopped in Navigation.</p><p>Uraraka didn’t even hesitate. Seconds later, Iida was slumped on the floor, having been quite literally backstabbed.</p><p>Jirou grabbed my wrist. “We’ve gotta report her,” she said, her voice barely a breath. “Come on.”</p><p>I didn’t move.</p><p>She tugged on my wrist, trying to drag me down the hallway. “Come on. Kaminari, <em> please. </em> We’ll die if we don’t-”</p><p>Her eyes flashed with realization.</p><p>She let go, backing into the corner of Navigation. “No. No, you can’t be- you aren’t. You aren’t the other imposter.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kyouka.” I lifted my chin, and her wide, terrified eyes met mine. “I really am sorry.”</p><p>I stepped toward her, and she pressed herself against the wall.</p><p>“Denki-”</p><p>“It won’t be for nothing,” I vowed once again. “It’s better than whatever he has planned.”</p><p>Slipping the knife into my hands, I brought it down on her. Her death wasn’t as merciful as Yaomomo’s. My hands were shaking, and my vision was blurred with tears. It took a few tries to find the right spot.</p><p>Stepping away so as to not get any blood on me, I turned to Uraraka. Her eyes met mine.</p><p>“Remember, we’re saving them,” she said quietly.</p><p>I nodded and smeared my tears away. “I know.”</p><p>We cleaned our knives on their clothing, and went into the cafeteria. We decided to say that we had split up, so we could go do tasks in the cafeteria and Iida and Jirou would do what they had to in Navigation.</p><p>It seemed that the other group had split, as well, because Tsu came hopping into the room from Weapons, and hit the button. She turned to us.</p><p>“It’s Iida and Jirou,” she croaked.</p><p>As if we didn’t already know.</p><p>“Jirou?” I breathed.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The next debate over who it was began.</p><p>“You found them?” Bakugo asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“I did,” Tsu answered.</p><p>“Seems like you did it, then, if no one else was around.”</p><p>Midoriya’s eyes widened. “You can’t have.”</p><p>“Oh, face the facts, nerd. She’s the obvious answer if no one else was there.”</p><p>“You’re forgetting something.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Lay it on me.”</p><p>“An imposter can only have one kill per round,” Midoriya reminded us. “She can’t have done both of them.”</p><p>“But she still could have done one,” Kiri mused.</p><p>Todoroki turned to Uraraka and me. “You were with them before, correct?”</p><p>“We split so we could go do tasks in the cafe,” Uraraka explained, her voice shaking. “We… we didn’t think that they would just- just <em> die </em>. It was only for a few minutes.”</p><p>“So they can vouch for each other,” Midoriya said. “So, As-Tsu is the obvious candidate. If either Uraraka or Kaminari killed one of them, then they wouldn't be vouching for each other.” He turned his wide green eyes to Tsu. “Do you have anything to say in defense?”</p><p>He didn’t want to believe it was her. I could see it in his eyes.</p><p>I bit the inside of my lip. If Tsu was voted out, she would be saved.</p><p>Tsu seemed to be realizing that people were suspicious of her. “I didn’t kill them. Remember, the imposter can’t kill two people at once.”</p><p>“I say we vote her out,” Todoroki said.</p><p>There was a collective pause.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Uraraka asked. “If we’re wrong…”</p><p>She wasn’t hiding her fear. I couldn't hide mine, either. We were narrowly escaping the eyes of our classmates.</p><p>“If we’re wrong then we vote Deku out,” Bakugo decided.</p><p>“What? Why me?” Midoriya exclaimed. “Todoroki was the one to suddenly suggest we vote her out.”</p><p>“Fine. Kermit, IcyHot, then Deku.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Makes perfect sense to me.”</p><p>“Of course it does…”</p><p>Tsu was silent.</p><p>I felt bad for her. She was being blamed for something she obviously didn’t do, and she didn’t even have a solid defense.</p><p>“We should vote,” Kirishima said. He turned to Tsu. “I’m… I’m really sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Do what you have to do.”</p><p>We locked in our votes.</p><p>A few minutes later, the others found out that it wasn’t her.</p><p>She had met an unfortunate demise, but she had been saved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, F to pay respects, lads</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mrs. Keisha?? Mrs. Keisha???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She wasn’t it,” Midoriya murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go off on our own,” Todoroki suggested. “It seems that traveling in groups isn’t working very well, since we split up anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people headed off in the direction of Storage. I went to the Reactor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jirou’s expression was imprinted into my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slide my back against the wall, hitting the floor. The reality of this was beginning to sink in. I had killed my classmates, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was a murderer, an imposter. Since I had started, there wasn’t any turning back. You couldn’t raise someone from the dead. Not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might as well finish the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was my choice, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up to see Kiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I replied, hating that my first thought was to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down next to me. “This is getting to you, too? I guess it isn’t surprising.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Killing someone… that isn’t something any hero should do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, unable to form words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked me in the eyes and held out his fist. “You and me. Stick together? We won’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed and knocked my knuckles against his. “Yeah. Stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crash sounded from the other room, and to our feet and dashed to Security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka was standing there, her knife in hand, blood staining it along with her pink suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A body had been thrown under the desk beneath the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An orange suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bakugo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima grabbed my wrist. “We have to report her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka locked eyes with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s expecting me to do the double kill,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to Kirishima. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Uraraka behind, we high-tailed it to the Cafeteria. I slammed my hand down on the button, and red lights flashed all around us, bathing us in a bloody glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he could physically die,” Kirishima whispered. “This is… it’s horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” I agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was gathered around the table, the third voting time began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Uraraka,” Kirishima said, his voice shaking. “She killed Bakugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there, too.” I met Uraraka’s eyes. “It was her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I guess I can’t deny that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Kirishima asked. “You-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was to save him. Me and the other imposter have been saving all of you from whatever punishment the guy in charge has planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killing people isn’t saving them!” Kirishima yelled, slamming his hands onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya stared at her. “Uraraka… you- he’s actually dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Uraraka confirmed. “Vote me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s up to me, now. I have to save everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A crackling sounded overhead once again, and the man spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided to inform the remaining crewmates that imposters can use the vents around the ship to move from room to room with ease.” The intercom squealed and shut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what those are for,” Todoroki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned toward the voting buttons. “We have to vote her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the press of a few buttons, Uraraka was sent through the airlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One down,” Kirishima said, “one to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should all go off on our own,” I suggested. A plan was forming in my mind. I didn’t want to kill anyone this round, but someone had to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, when Iida and Jirou were killed… if Uraraka was one imposter, then-” Midoriya was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just try and finish our tasks,” I said. “Maybe we can beat the imposter to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s thinking it’s me. He knows I was with Uraraka.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t save people if I was dead. Midoriya would have to go next. If I killed one of the others, he would suspect me and then it would all be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I trudged down to Storage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to say that I saw him use the vents. The other two would believe it. At least, I know Kirishima would.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Todoroki would be harder to convince. I could do it, though. If I had Kirishima backing me, I couldn’t lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaomomo’s body was still in Electrical. The blood had dried at this point, making her black suit tinged with dark red. I could see where I’d wiped the blood from the knife on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to mess with the wires she had been fixing when footsteps behind me made me pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya?” I asked, seeing who was behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were narrow, calculating my every move. “Is it you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the other imposter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, man.” I sighed. “Whoever is doing this has some serious brains to pull whatever crap this is. Almost makes me think it’s you. You’re smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So’s Todoroki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to blame this on him? That’s kinda sus, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it. You actually think I could kill someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaming something on him would be harder than I thought. He was the most heroically-driven out of all of us. His entire reason for being a hero was so that he could save lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant I would have to save his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. You’re a good guy. This place is just… you know. Getting to me. I guess.” I sighed and turned back to the wires. “Just watching people get killed off one by one by someone you thought you knew messes with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone you thought you knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I had thought I’d known myself. Apparently, I’d been wrong. Or maybe this was what I was meant to do. I was saving them, after all. Wasn’t that a heroes’ job? To save people? To protect them from the horrible and unforgiving dangers in the world? Right now, our world was this spaceship, and the danger was that man on the intercoms. The danger wasn’t me. It wasn’t. I wasn’t a danger. I couldn’t be. I was the hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the hero,” I murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Midoriya asked, looking up from his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife was in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the hero,” I repeated.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there go more main characters, slain by my own evil, evil hands<br/>leave theories in the comments if you have any !! i'd love to hear them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fake Knife Part Two--why would you kill him like that???--you’re next.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He eyed the knife. “So I was right. You are the imposter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was blocking his way to the exit. “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been killing people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever that guy is going to do will be worse than me ending their lives peacefully. And I don’t want to find out what he has in store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just killing us.” He said it as a statement. He said it like there were other options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m not gonna let you guys suffer. I’m not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with the hem of his green suit, then looked up at me. “I guess I can’t persuade you to not kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “It’s better this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in my eyes. You’re just… you’re just a murderer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hero. I’m saving you.” I stepped closer to him, the tip of the knife pressing into his suit. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> better this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shoved the knife downward, burying it up to the hilt in his chest. His body fell to the ground, and I pulled the knife out. His legs collapsed from under him, throwing themselves over one of Yaomomo’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just another body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just another person saved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just another time I would have to escape death.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could blame this on Todoroki. Kiri will stick with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After considering jumping into a vent, I decided against it. I would walk out and go into storage. I would find Kiri. After that? It would be up to fate. Whoever found the body would have the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what if I report it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I couldn’t do that. I didn’t know if Kiri and Todoroki were together. If I pressed the button, they would know. It would be better to get out of here and find someone to stick with. Then I would have an alibi, like I had when Bakugo, Kiri, and I had “found” Yaomomo’s body. They hadn’t caught my ruse the first time, so it could work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing Midoriya had been easier than I’d thought. It hadn’t been like Jirou. He hadn’t had the look of horror in his eyes like she had. I wasn’t as close to him like I was to her. That may have been a heartless thing to say, but killing people close to me was so much more difficult than killing someone I didn’t interact with much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killing Kiri would be horrible. He was scared. We had said that we would stay alive. We would survive. He trusted me with his whole being, believing that I wasn’t the imposter. It would be easiest to kill him and win, but I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t go back on my word. We had first bumped. We were going to stick together for now. Hopefully—and it was a vague hope—something would happen and I wouldn’t have to kill him. But… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to save him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Jirou were the people most worthy of being saved in my eyes. I was closest to them, with Yaomomo being a close third. And I had killed two of those people. Half of me didn’t want to complete the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making my way into Admin, I resolved to find Kiri. I was hoping to pin this on Todoroki, get him voted out, and then kill Kiri. It would be the easy way out. A painful way, but an easy way. But I couldn’t kill anyone else until after the next meeting was called, so for now, I would have to bid my time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The cameras. I might be able to see where someone is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the Cafeteria, I went past Medbay and to Security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo’s body was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hunched over the desk and examined the cameras. Kirishima was walking down into Storage, past Admin. He could either go and do tasks in Storage, turn left and go toward Shields, or go and find Midoriya’s body. The latter was the worst option at the moment, so I left Security and headed to Weapons. If I was on the other side of the ship, I would be less suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki was in Navigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping over Iida’s legs, I joined him at the helm of the ship. He was setting it back on its course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a nod. “Have you finished tasks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost. I was going down toward Shields, but I saw you so I figured I’d make sure you aren’t dead at the wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got here,” he said. “Besides, you would be the one dead at the wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re just most likely to die next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really sounds like a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” He narrowed his eyes. “Have you seen Kirishima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was in Storage, but I’m not sure. I saw on Cams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in Storage,” a voice said behind us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to see Kiri. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Both of you are here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Have you seen Midoriya? I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to Todoroki. “I haven’t either. Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. Do you think we should go find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima thought for a moment. “It might be best to, just so we can check up with everyone. Let’s split up and go look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki stood up. “Good idea. I’ll head left, you two go right and check Admin and the Cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha. Come on, Kaminari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Todoroki’s gonna find the body. He will. Then we can pin it on him and… and this’ll all be over. Everyone will be saved once I kill Kiri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was excluding myself, but I doubted whoever that guy was would kill me, his own chosen imposter. I would be safe. I would get out, and everyone else would be saved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be a hero.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and then there were three</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He On X-games Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The red lights were back. Kirishima and I ran to the Cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be the last debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be saved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if we skipped this vote, I could kill one of them and win. One person alone couldn’t vote me out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was he?” Kirishima asked. “I’m… I’m assuming he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki nodded, his face still plastered with shock. “In Electrical. With Yaoyorozu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there,” I said. “We were with each other. It could’ve been you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “The blood was already drying, and you both saw me in Navigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you could be lying about the blood being dry. How do we know that you aren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, that’s kinda suspicious from our angle,” Kirishima said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki’s eyes widened. “No. If you vote me out, one of you will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe we’ll both live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, as if collecting his thoughts. “From the moment we all split up, where did you go? What tasks did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Midoriya head down toward Electrical, but I was in Navigation,” I said. “Then I went to Security and then found you, Todoroki. Then I was with Kiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shocking how easily the lies slipped out. How easy it was to put on a front right beside my friends. How easy it was to lessen the number of people who would sit around this table, around this button. The button that would decide our fates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in Weapons,” Kiri began. “Then I went to the Cafeteria, then to Storage, then up by Shields and I found you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So both of you were by Electrical,” Todoroki mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” I challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medbay, inspecting samples. Then I went to Oxygen, and then to Navigation where you found me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So none of us crossed paths,” Kirishima mused. “But you were still the one to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Kiri’s safe,” I said. “There was a time he could’ve killed me. Actually, there was more than one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki crossed his arms. “Elaborate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in Navigation together alone, and he didn’t kill me. This was right before we saw Uraraka kill Bakugo. Then, when we went and found Uraraka and Bakugo, he could’ve done a double kill and killed me, but he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in thought. “Interesting. It could just be a ruse. He could have been buttering you up since the start, pretending to be your friend. Imagine that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have to imagine it. I was doing that to Kiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of double kills, you were with Uraraka when Iida and Jirou died, weren’t you, Kaminari?” Todoroki tacked on. “Explain that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went ahead of her,” I bluffed. “She said she had to tell one of them something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then we voted Tsu out, and she wasn’t an imposter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, quit, alright?” Kiri cut in. “It’s not Kaminari. I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not me. I may look like the blackened here, but think of the other deaths. There’s no proof that it was me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. We were at a standstill.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be a way to point the finger at Todoroki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yaomomo’s death… Iida and Tsu’s…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida and Tsu’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your group split,” I said, turning to Kirishima, “right before Iida and Tsu’s bodies were reported. Did Todoroki go off on his own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima’s eyes widened. “He did. But… there’s one problem. He went up toward the Upper Engine. You would’ve seen him if he’d gone to Navigation since you were in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todoroki nodded. “You both of you witnessed Bakugo being killed. The evidence points away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it really points away from all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” I agreed, not agreeing at all. Todoroki was on to me, just as Midoriya had been. He was probably still thinking about what Midoriya had said before about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we Skip, we lose,” Todoroki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. I have one task left,” Kirishima said. “I can finish it and we’ll go free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s Skip, then,” Todoroki said. “We’ll just have to hope that whoever it is won’t kill one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If I killed one of them, I won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s Skip,” I agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of us pressed the Skip button, and the lights changed from red to back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of us stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kirishima, go do your task,” Todoroki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima paused. “Wait a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, go do it. Before the imposter kills one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt for the knife. “I’m afraid it’s too late for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… what are you saying?” Kirishima asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife fit easily in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is just like all those other times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing what I’ve been assigned,” I responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it was you,” Todoroki breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “You were right. And you know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be the one to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it you?” Kirishima asked. “You… you could’ve killed me. Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest, I thought about it,” I admitted. “It was my first thought, in fact. But I decided not to. Killing people… it isn’t as easy as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see their eyes when they realized who you were. Their hands starting to shake as they were backed into a corner. The blood pooling around them. It was a sight no one wanted to see, but it was a sight I had been given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you do it so easily? Why did you play us off like that? Why did you play </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> off like that?” Kiri asked, his fists clenching. “I actually trusted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m sorry. I- I didn’t want to do this to everyone. It’s just, whatever punishment that guy has planned for if we didn’t kill you guys is probably way worse than us just getting it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were going to kill us so we wouldn’t have to be punished,” Todoroki figured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was, and am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing him by the white sleeve of his suit, I pulled him toward me, thrusting the knife forward. Just like all the other times, it easily sank into his chest. His body dropped to the ground, and I stepped away, the blood wet on my cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaminari,” Kirishima choked out. “You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me.” I dropped the knife to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights dimmed, shutting off fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter, lads, and then it'll be over</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Can’t Believe You’ve Done This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DAMN IT, ROUND FACE,” Bakugo shouted, slamming his hands onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka set her phone down, smirking. “That’s for the Sports Festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned over and high-fived her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the most disappointing game I’ve ever seen,” Mr. Aizawa said, his voice just like the man’s. “You all lost to Kaminari, of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heathens double crossed us!” Iida exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jirou socked me in the arm. “Jackhole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault for trusting me,” I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not doing that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean he gets crowned the king?” Tsu asked, referring to our earlier bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Aizawa sighed, looking as if he regretted every choice he’d made. “Yes. It does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned. “Yay! Where’d you put the crown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tiara, Dunceface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know you know the difference, Bakugo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaomomo walked up behind me and fit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiara</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my head. “Good job. Although, it wasn’t fun being the first person to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Easy prey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prey?!” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiots couldn’t even figure it out,” Bakugo said, turning to Midoriya and Todoroki. “Disappointing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Midoriya exclaimed. “I did, but no one listened to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trusting you either,” Kirishima laughed. “You played me like a fiddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a dime-store slide whistle,” Bakugo scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, good job,” Jirou said. “Even though I’m still mad you killed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ended up playing more rounds after that. I wasn’t able to get away with being imposter again, since I had used all my tricks in the first round, but it was still fun to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jirou killed me twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiri also killed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugo just killed everyone, but that was because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he felt no remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me, on the other hand, just played the game as best I could. Killing people in Electrical was my shtick, so people got on to me pretty quickly, but that was fine. Coming up with excuses was harder, and since I had used all my concentration to not laugh the first round, I had none left. Either way, I died a lot, but that was the whole game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t let me let go of the name “Electrical Imposter,” though.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think !!<br/>i'm open to doing more things like this, so if you have any ideas, lemme know !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>